


Demonios

by Aeeet



Series: Siriusly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Godfather Sirius, Harry usa el espejo, Ootp fix-it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry no tiene padres pero tiene un padrino. Y eso también lo es todo. Y lo cierto es que mientras Harry se ría así, a Sirius le da igual que sea 1 de noviembre y que todos los demonios le persigan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonios

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño AU donde Sirius le da el espejo a Harry en verano.

El espejo funciona y aunque al principio es raro hablar con Harry y no con James, Sirius se acostumbra. 

El chico le habla de Umbridge, de lo mucho que le apetecería volar y de cómo la cerveza de mantequilla no sabe igual en Hogwarts que en Grimmlaud Place, sin embargo no dicen una palabra sobre la cicatriz ni la importancia de la oclumancia ni tampoco sobre echar de menos, pero no es necesario. Ellos siempre han sabido entenderse bien sin decirse mucho. 

"Ese padrino" suele decir Molly Weasley, como si la mera noción de él cuidando de Harry fuera algo malo y aunque quiere mandarla a la mierda, con todas sus letras... Sirius sabe que no vale la pena, que Remus se enfadará y que al final no valdrá de nada. Por mucho que Molly se enfade es en Sirius en quien Harry confía, no en ella. 

Y eso lo sabe Dumbledore y por eso trata de usarlo en contra de su ahijado y a Sirius se le revuelve el apellido cuando lo hace. Todos empeñados en que inste a Harry a "tomarse las cosas con calma" pero a Sirius no le da la gana, porque si su ahijado y sus amigos son más valientes que la mitad de la Orden del Fénix se dice y punto. Si su Harry usa su valor para luchar por lo que cree justo, debe seguir haciéndolo. 

A los 15 años se trata de echarle un pulso a la vida, ya tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse después.

Todos piensan que Sirius está loco, que confunde al padre y al hijo... y no es cierto. Sirius sabe perfectamente que nada que él pueda hacer convertirá a Harry en James y nadie sabe cómo da las gracias por ello. Porque James era su mejor amigo, su hermano... pero un James "Chico-Que-Vivió" sería un desastre para el puñetero mundo mágico. 

Así que no... Harry es Harry y James era James. Y si alguna vez se le mezclan pasado y futuro, ya está Harry para devolverle al presente... porque Harry le mira con los ojos de Lily y le hace recordar cientos de promesas hechas mil vidas atrás, cuando tenía en brazos a un bebé Harry ridículamente pequeño y valioso. Ni siquiera los dementores pudieron llevarse el recuerdo de cómo la primera vez que Sirius Black se sintió adulto fue cuando les dijo a Lils y a Jamie que sí, que él sería el padrino del pequeño Harry James Potter, que él lo protegería hasta su último aliento. 

Y eso hace, aunque no es fácil proteger a alguien desde la otra punta del país, mucho menos a alguien tan acostumbrado a cuidarse a sí mismo. Pero sí puede darle consuelo, si puede contarle historias de su madre y hacerle reír. 

Y tanto que Harry se ríe, con todas sus fuerzas y por unos instantes Sirius ve en él al niño que Molly y los demás quieren ver, ve al niño que hubiera sido si las cosas no hubieran sido tan horribles y siente mucha pena. 

La infancia perdida, todos esos juguetes que pensaba comprarle por Navidad. "No pretendo que mi hijo sea otro Potter mimado más, chicos" decía Lily cuando ellos lo cubrieron de regalos en la única Navidad que pudieron compartir y él piensa que ojalá no le hubiera hecho caso y le hubiera comprado ese tren de juguete extra o una escoba un poco más rápida.

Pero luego nada de eso importa, porque aunque la Orden del Fénix al completo piense que es un padrino nefasto, Harry le adora y eso es mucho, eso lo es todo. Harry le mira como si Sirius fuera un héroe y él vuelve a recordar que es así como los hijos deben mirar a sus padres, y Harry no tiene padres pero tiene un padrino. Y eso también lo es todo. Y lo cierto es que mientras Harry se ría así, a Sirius le da igual que sea 1 de noviembre y que todos los demonios le persigan.


End file.
